Detention
by Myagarah
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura são alunos do Ensino Médio mas que vivem aprontando durante as aulas e por isso, todos os dias são obrigados a ficar depois do horário cumprindo detenção. Mas naquele dia específico, eles resolveram que aproveitariam o tempo do "castigo" fazendo uma travessura ainda maior do que todas as que já faziam na escola. Afinal, quando os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa.
1. Ato I

Notas da Autora

Fala galerinha linda!

Depois de um período de férias e incontáveis bloqueios literários, cá estou eu de volta, com um hentai recheado de hormônios em ebulição. Meu primeiro trabalho hentai foi um KakaSaku e agora eu volto me aventurando em um SasuSaku, que é e sempre foi o meu casal favorito de Naruto e, SIM, NÓS SOMOS CANNON AGORA!

Em tributo, me obriguei a escrever e publicar algo (tenho muitos projetos para esses dois, o problema é o bendito bloqueio que eu sofro com frequência). E eis que temos Detention.

Espero que vocês gostem. Procurei manter a mesma linhagem de ST. Ponto de vista do nosso gatinho Uchiha.

Deverá ser publicada em 3 ou 4 atos. Este é o primeiro.

O próximo será publicado quando eu estiver devidamente motivada (vulgo, receber reviews :v).

Amo vocês! 3

Detention

Ato I

.

.

.

.

Mentalmente, eu não conseguia parar de praguejar aquele demônio de cabelos loiros. Tudo bem que nós éramos o trio da destruição, do caos e da baderna, mas logo hoje quando executamos o maldito plano dele, o desgraçado não vem pra escola. Todos os dias, desde o primeiro ano, ele, Sakura e eu coordenávamos sabotagens tanto com os professores quanto para os calouros. Infelizmente, nem sempre a gente conseguia sair impunes. Hoje foi um desses.

Ontem na hora da saída, nós três nos reunimos com Naruto para recebermos dele as tais "bolinhas da alegria", como o demente resolveu apelidar. Era uma caixinha com cerca de cinco bexigas de festas na cor preta, estavam levemente enchidas por alguma substância que ainda não tínhamos conhecimento.

_\- Mas que porra, Naruto._

_\- Calma, Teme! Vocês só tem que ter boa mira e acertar uma bolinha no alvo. – ele respondeu maroto, enquanto conferia visualmente se ninguém por perto o veria passando a caixinha pra mim. – Eu vou deixar com vocês porque tem que ter muito cuidado pra não estourarem e, vocês sabem como sou estabanado._

_Continuei olhando a caixinha, agora em minhas mãos._

_\- O que tem dentro delas? – a rosada resolveu perguntar. Não nego que também estava curioso._

_\- Olha, se eu contar, perde a graça. Mas basicamente vai fazer toda a escola ter uma crise violenta de risos do coitado do alvo. E é isso que importa. – rolei os olhos com a resposta do loiro._

_\- Isso não é nada ilícito, é, dobe?_

_\- Nada! Só uma traquinagem... novidade. Eu garanto que é seguro. Eu teste na Kurama. Em dose muito menor, mas testei._

_Kurama era o nome da cadela de estimação do Naruto, e ele amava aquele monte de pulgas. Se ele afirmou o teste com ela, no mínimo aquilo não oferecia riscos._

_\- Se liga! Não vá estourar antes, teme. Ou seremos nós a rir de você... – ele comentou enquanto eu rangia os dentes de raiva, caminhando até meu armário escolar e guardando a caixa._

Agora o filho da puta estava em casa, enquanto eu e Sakura estávamos trancados dentro da porra da sala de detenção, sozinhos, porque o inspetor disse que não teríamos fogos de artifícios e nenhum outro tipo de bomba para abalar a estrutura do prédio e nem o por abaixo. E eu era obrigado a observar, tediosamente, a rosada arrancando folhas do bloco de anotações que recebemos para copiar durante uma hora o texto que foi deixado no quadro, transformá-las em bolinhas e arremessa-las em direção ao quadro.

Irritante...

Irritante...

Definitivamente, irritante.

Uma bolinha quicou no quadro e caiu sob a mesa do professor.

Outra bolinha mal chegou a atingir o quadro negro e foi ao chão.

Irritante...

Virei meu rosto para a direita, na direção dela. Ela não pareceu se importar. Uma nova bolinha de papel foi atirada para a frente.

Garota irritante...

A quarta bolinha de papel foi jogava com mais força, bateu no quadro, quicou e voltou, acertando em cheio minha orelha. Num impulso de ira e surpresa pela mesma ter me atingido, soquei a mesa, fazendo o primeiro barulho atípico no local.

\- Mas que porra, Sakura! Dá pra parar com essa merda?

\- Estou entediada. – limitou-se em responder.

\- E você acha que eu não?

A vi dar de ombros enquanto arrancava uma nova folha do bloco e a amassava. Bufando, levantei e reduzi o espaço entre nós que eram de duas fileiras de carteiras escolares. Nem se abalou. Apoiei meus braços na mesa dela, me curvando levemente para ficar mais próximo da altura em que ela estava e assim entrando em seu campo de visão.

\- Você está me incomodando. – coloquei.

\- E você me atrapalhando.

\- Quem foi que mandou você mirar aquela porra com pó de mico no Orochimaru-sensei?

\- Pelo menos meu alvo foi em um. Pior foi você que atirou a bexiga no ventilador da sala do primeiro ano! – percebi a alteração no tom de voz dela. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, agora tinham um tom mais escuro e estavam duros e penetrantes, pareciam agir como ácido nos meus, corroendo até meus pensamentos. Maldito dobe. Maldita Haruno.

Ela continuou sustentando o olhar e eu tive que me controlar para não agarrá-la pelos cabelos e roubar um beijo. Não que eu já não tivesse feito isso antes. Sakura e eu somos um tipo... diferente de amigos. Eu soube logo quando começamos a estudar na mesma turma que ela era afim de mim. Este foi o motivo principal para ela se juntar a mim e Naruto e formarmos o trio da pesada. Ela era inteligente demais, bonita demais pra fazer parte da turma da bagunça. Não combinava. Mas foi o único pretexto que ela arrumou de ficar mais próxima de mim. Rolei de olhos e me afastei, seguindo até a mesa do professor e recolhendo algumas das bolinhas caídas no chão.

Sakura e eu trocávamos beijos escondidos em momentos de carência extrema. Eu não permitia que ela divulgasse isso pois mantinha a minha imagem de "inatingível" na escola. Era um saco ter as fedelhas da escola no seu pé, ainda que inflasse meu ego. Mas eu tinha meus momentos de fraqueza e era ali que a rosada entrava. Uns beijos, uns amassos, toques mais ousados – porque sim, ela me permitia tocar em seu corpo o quanto eu quisesse- e sempre em locais longe dos olhos de todos. Na maioria das vezes era numa salinha abandonada no sótão da escola. Nenhum aluno ía lá porque dizia ser amaldiçoada, com gemidos de assombrações que eu e Naruto descobrimos não ser nenhuma alma penada. A verdade era apenas uma mentira dos antigos alunos que usavam a sala para copular com suas parceiras...

Enfim, eu ainda não tinha me decidido se chegaria à esse ponto com a minha amiga especialmente irritante porque, no final, eu não pretendia magoar os sentimentos dela. Curtíamos sim, mas tínhamos um acordo.

Fui pego de surpresa quando me levantei segurando a ultima bolinha visível na área para jogá-la na lixeira, vendo Sakura parada em frente à mesa do professor, me olhando com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

\- Né, Sasuke-kun... Isso é estúpido. Estamos no período de provas, todos os alunos já foram liberados e a essa altura já estão em suas casas. Só temos nós na escola. Aposto que até o tonto do inspetor foi embora.

\- Sakura, eu não pretendo sair daqui antes de aquele cronometro apitar. E ainda faltam quarenta minutos para isso. Só, por favor, fica quieta na sua...

\- O tempo demora mais pra passar quando não temos nada pra fazer.

\- Você fala demais! – ralhei, descartando o papel em minhas mãos. – Estaremos ainda mais encrencados se metermos o pé daqui agora. Não piore as coisas.

Eu queria muito, de verdade, poder ir pra casa ali. Mas era arriscado demais não levar uma suspensão ou até o "convite para mudar de escola".

\- Talvez você queira comer... – e dizendo isso, ela depositou sobre a mesa o obentô dela. Olhei do pote com o lanche para ela incrédulo.

Tsc.

Irritante.

\- Sério? Lanche? – soltei um suspiro decepcionado com a tentativa falha da Haruno de me distrair. – Eu não quero o seu lanche.

Ela então sentou-se sobre a mesa de madeira lustrada, no seu jeito doce e angelical, como sempre ela fazia quando queria que eu soubesse que ela me queria.

\- Bem... – com as pequenas mãos, ela segurou a barra da camisa social que compunha nosso uniforme – talvez então você queira outra coisa...

Droga! Absorvi suas palavras, sorvendo da malícia contida nelas, enquanto as orbes esmeraldinas encontravam as minhas negras como o breu. Sem que pudesse evitar, levei minhas próprias mãos à gravata do uniforme dela, afrouxando o aperto em seu pescoço alvo.

\- Talvez... – soltei em um murmúrio tão baixo que duvidei que ela tivesse ouvido.

Ela desabotoou os botões debaixo para cima, até os que ficavam na altura do vinco do sutiã branco com estampas pequenas e infantis. Até nisso consegue ser graciosa. Soltei o tecido da gravata e deslizei minhas digitais pelas costelas dela, torneando a cintura pequena e experimentando mais uma vez da sensação de sua pele macia ao toque. Soltei um suspiro. Fechei meus olhos e senti Sakura respirar lenta e profundamente, elevando os seios pequenos encobertos pela peça de algodão.

Merda, Sakura!

Durante todos esses 28 meses que viemos ficando, eu nunca deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, e confesso que queria experimentar da essência da minha companheira. E agora me encontrava segurando delicadamente a cintura dela, extasiado na expectativa de tê-la pra mim.

Irritante...

Você tanto fez que agora conseguiu.

Irritante...

Sim. Porque você sabe que dessa vez, eu não vou conseguir me controlar e recusar a sua oferta.

Irritante...

Porque não. Não era um caso de controle...

Irritante...

Era um caso de que eu simplesmente não queria recusar.

.

.

.

**Continua.**

**Notas Finais**

O Ato II já está escrito. Publico com reviews que receber! :v

Beijos e não me matem. Deixem reviews que é mais produtivo! La la la la la la!


	2. Ato II

Demorei demais pra postar esse capítulo. Nem sei se alguém vai querer continuar a leitura mas espero não decepcionar ninguém com o capitulo e, explico meus motivos nas notas finais.

Dois beijos e segue o fluxo.

Ps.: Palavras chulas estão sendo usadas. Tenham em mente que isso é o pensamento de um garoto de 17-18 anos. Se não gosta, não prossiga!

Ps.: Capítulo não revisado! Sumimasen deshita.

.

.

.

.

Anteriormente...

"_Ela desabotoou os botões debaixo para cima, até os que ficavam na altura do vinco do sutiã branco com estampas pequenas e infantis. Até nisso consegue ser graciosa. Soltei o tecido da gravata e deslizei minhas digitais pelas costelas dela, torneando a cintura pequena e experimentando mais uma vez da sensação de sua pele macia ao toque. Soltei um suspiro. Fechei meus olhos e senti Sakura respirar lenta e profundamente, elevando os seios pequenos encobertos pela peça de algodão. Merda, Sakura!"_

Detention

Ato II

.

.

.

.

\- Sasuke-kun... está tudo bem... – ela murmurou enquanto guiava minha mão esquerda à um de seus seio médios.

Curvei sutilmente meu corpo para frente, diminuindo nossa diferença de altura enquanto meu indicador invadia a borda superiora do sutiã meia taça que ela ainda trajava e, com um movimento lento e tortuoso, puxei para baixo, libertando o seio do tecido, sem deixar der realizar atrito do meu dedo com a pele branca.

O mamilo rosado se fez visível. De aureolas pequenas e rosa, contrastando com sua pele leitosa. Sakura apoiou os braços para trás sobre a mesa, oferecendo-me mais de seu colo. Parecia um pedido mudo para que eu continuasse o toque, um sorriso falsamente inocente estampado no rosto de menina. E assim eu o fiz.

Levando a outra mão, repeti o processo, abaixando a peça de roupa e deixando-os ali, abaixo da base dos seios, tornando-os mais altos e chamativos. Cerrei as mãos sobre ambos, sentindo os mamilos eriçados massagearem leve e delicadamente as palmas, meu olhar passeando por eles e indo em direção ao rosto dela, que mordia sacanamente seu lábio inferior.

Porra, Sakura!

Como uma agulhada bem no amiguinho... Cada segundo mais rígido dentro das calças e iniciando uma pulsação constante por sua extensão. Talvez eu tenha transparecido isso pois quando me dei conta, ela tinha levado a própria mão no fecho da minha calça e captava o volume, tracejando seu relevo nas pontas dos dedos.

\- Você também quer, não é, Sasuke-kun?

\- Hm... – deixei escapar, fechando os olhos e permitindo-lhe o toque.

A pressão de minhas mãos contra a pela dela se tornou mais exigente, e ouvi a alteração rápida e surpresa na respiração da minha amiga. E então meus braços pareciam propositalmente cansados, tão cansados de forma a repousar sobre a saia de pregas que ela usava. Exatamente sobre seu baixo ventre. Sakura entre abriu as penas, alisando ainda meu pau e aquele sorriso descarado ainda estava ali, brincando no rosto dela. Eu não consegui sorrir. Eu estava tenso.

Massageei o sexo dela por sobre a calcinha branca com lacinhos lilás que ela usava, e esse movimento a fez se abrir ainda mais pra mim. Com toques em sentido horário, eu alisava e por vezes descia minha digital até o meio da fenda, experimentando do formato e da temperatura ali. Era quente e húmido. Cada vez mais húmido.

\- Você está... melada.

Ela me respondeu com uma risada baixa e eu não contive a curiosidade. Puxei o elástico da peça para o lado, expondo seu sexo rosado e liso. Arfei. Com a outra mão, alisei os grandes lábios carinhosamente enquanto puxava-os para os lados, melando as pontas com o líquido translucido que fluía dela. Num deslize acidental, meu dedo esbarrou no clitóris sensível dela, arrancando um gemido... _sofrido_ dela.

\- Seu dedo está gelado, Sasuke-kun... – ela comentou num tom choroso.

Sim. Eu pude sentir a diferença de temperaturas no toque e isso me pareceu bom.

\- Talvez então você possa me ajudar a esquentá-los... – dessa vez foi intencional. Passei novamente a ponta do meu dedo pela carne saliente e desci até a entrada dela.

Sem desfazer o contato visual com as íris verdes, introduzi lentamente meu dedo enrijecido na cavidade, vendo a garota abrir os lábios e gemer longamente e arrancando de mim a mesma reação. Os fluídos permitiam que eu não fizesse muita força com meu dedo para adentrar e preencher o espaço apertado e quente. Era como um experimentar de um pequeno choque térmico, acelerando minha pulsação. Já estava com pouco mais da metade dele dentro quando senti algo bloqueando.

Retirei o dedo de vagar, ganhando a atenção dela e vendo-a prender a respiração enquanto sorvia do seu líquido através do dedo.

Num ato brusco, empurrei os objetos que haviam sobre a mesa diretamente para o chão, sem me importar com o barulho que faziam ao despencar. Meu coração já tinha acelerado algumas batidas na excitação do errado, do proibido. Aquela adrenalina que eu tanto gostava, estava ali, na aventura de levar nossa amizade à outro plano... bem mais incerto do que já era.

Com a superfície livre, exceto por Sakura, sentei-me ao seu lado e direcionei meus lábios aos bicos rosados de seus seios, um por vez, acariciando a pele macia com minha língua, e dedicando ao livre minha mão, em um toque firme. A garota tornou a se apoiar na mesa com os cotovelos, deixando-me livre para fazer da forma que quisesse, e suspirando brandamente próximo ao meu rosto. Eu brincava com eles direcionando vez ou outra meus olhos ao lindo rosto dela, analisando minha performance através de suas reações.

Enquanto trabalhava em um seio, minha mão novamente deslizou barriga a baixo dela, indo se aninhar dentro da calcinha agora começando a ficar desforme pelo líquido e tornando a criar o choque. O gélido contra o cálido. Soltei o ar quente sobre o mamilo levemente húmido pela minha saliva e a senti estremecer junto a mim.

Droga!

A pulsação se tornou ainda mais forte em minhas calças.

Me separei dela olhando para a porta e conferindo não haver nenhum movimento nos corredores.

\- Estaremos fudidos se nos flagrarem e...

\- Você pensa demais. – e cortando minha fala, e saltou da mesa, prendendo meu rosto entre suas mãos para em seguida colar seus lábios nos meus, impedindo que eu protestasse.

Eu podia sentir seu corpo se desequilibrando enquanto ela mantinha-se nas pontas dos pés para me beijar... aquela baixinha atrevida. E me conduziu da forma que quis novamente para a mesa, dessa vez me fazendo sentar enquanto ela avançava sobre mim, as pernas abertas e prendendo nas laterais do meu corpo como uma trava.

Irritante...

\- Merda, Sakura... –exclamei imobilizado por ela.

Tudo que consegui foi arrancar de sua garganta uma risada sonsa. Alterado, agarrei o fecho lateral da saia dela e o abri, tentando deslizar o tecido por seu corpo enquanto ela tornava a me beijar. Percebendo o meu desespero, ela levantou os braços permitindo que eu deslizasse a peça por cima, até remove-la por completo.

Então ali estávamos nós, sobre a mesa dos professores, ela com a camisa praticamente toda aberta, com os seios saltando para fora do sutiã, com uma calcinha branca e melada com seu gozo e eu, ainda totalmente vestido e com um pau sofrendo de excitação. Usando meu braço como um gancho encaixado na cintura dela, a girei sobre a mesa invertendo as posições.

-Do que você está rindo? – aquilo já estava ficando incomodo. Sakura ria e eu não sabia dizer se era de mim ou outra coisa.

\- Você está nervoso, Sasuke-kun.

-Não estou não.

-Está sim. Está com medinho que nos peguem. –sentenciou. – Está com medo que alguém entre por aquela porta e veja você... – com os lábios a milímetros do meu ouvido, ela sussurrou – _me fodendo_.

\- Caralho! – rosnei, desferindo um forte tapa na parte externa de sua coxa, arrancando uma nova gargalhada dela. – Cala a boca, Sakura! Para de rir!

\- Então me fode! – ela me respondeu séria, encarando profundamente meus olhos. Seu tom de voz foi consideravelmente alto... Como que me desafiando.

Era sempre assim. Ela me vencia nos desafios.

E eu nunca fui alguém que descarta um desafio.

Irritadamente excitado, sai de cima dela e, sem nenhuma delicadeza, puxei as laterais de sua calcinha a baixo, expondo seu sexo rosado. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência enquanto eu puxava seu corpo mais para a quina da mesa e abria suas pernas, deixando claro minhas intenções. Pelo contrário, ela ainda parecia se divertir com meus atos.

Me ajoelhei no chão, encaixando meu rosto entre seus joelhos, mordiscando a pele clara, afundando meus lábios contra a carne dela, lentamente me dirigindo ao seu núcleo de calor, até que meus lábios encontraram os dela, sentindo-os irradiar um ardor quase que febril.

\- Ahh...

Ouvi sua interjeição enquanto deslizava a ponta da minha língua pela carne molhada, deixando-a ainda mais, sentindo aquele pontinho rígido contra a minha língua e foi ali, bem ali que arranquei um gemido mais alto dela.

Sutil, ergui meus olhos para o rosto dela. Estava rubro, os lábios partidos deixando a respiração descompassada sair. Sorri de canto.

Irritante.

Ela me atiça, quase me faz crer que não sou bom nisso.

Irritante.

Hoje quem vai perder é você, _Sa-ku-ra_.

Com o indicador e o médio, afastei os grandes lábios, ampliando a minha visão do sexo dela e, prensei o clitóris dela entre meus lábios. Novamente ela tremeu. Suguei o pedaço da carne.

\- SASUKE...

Ops... ela esqueceu o sufixo... Um novo sorriso de canto se formou em meus lábios. Abrindo a boca, escorreguei minha língua do tecido que estava antes prensado direto para o vão central dela.

Quente e...

Ela quase se asfixiou na surpresa do meu ato.

\- SASUKE...

Doce. Tinha um tom doce.

Invadi o espaço assim que a mão pequena dela se encaixou no topo da minha cabeça, me enterrando em seu íntimo. A respiração quente que saia das minhas narinas batia diretamente contra a sua humidade. Ela gemia. Arfava. Se contorcia. Mas eu ainda nem tinha começado nada...

\- Ahh... Para...

Foi a minha vez de rir. Ela me pedia pra parar mas seu corpo dizia totalmente o contrário. Sua mão continuava forçando meu rosto para ela. Numa brincadeira, retirei minha língua, devolvendo-a para o ponto mais sensível de Sakura enquanto meu dedo tomava o lugar antes ocupado pelo músculo. As pernas dela tremularam.

\- O que foi, Sakura? Já gozou? – eu provoquei num tom de puro deboche.

\- Não...

\- Ótimo. Ainda não está na hora pra isso.

Outro estalo foi escutado quando novamente acertei a coxa dela com minha palma, afastando-me de suas pernas, que logo ela tratou de fechar. Me pondo de pé, minhas mãos começaram a trabalhar na abertura da minha camisa social, enquanto a garota se sentava e voava no meu cinto.

Isso.

Ela parecia tão desesperada quanto eu, incerta se começava a abrir minha calça ou me ajudava a retirar a camisa. Com uma piscadela, ela focou apenas na minha parte de baixo e eu, é claro, agradeci mentalmente sua iniciativa já que era eu quem tinha um membro de 19 centímetros dilatado entre as pernas.

Quando a calça tocou o chão frio e encerado da sala, Sakura deixou que seus joelhos fossem juntos, ficando assim na altura dos meus quadris, colando sua boquinha pequena junto a minha cueca boxer, depositando suaves beijos contra a ereção.

\- Porra, Sakura... vai logo. –e se mais dizer, puxei o cós da peça para baixo, liberando meu pau direto contra o rosto dela. Do meu ponto de vista, ver a cabeça dele quase acertar a maçã do rosto dela foi no mínimo... putamente erótico.

Encaixando suas mãos na base dele, ela direcionou a cabeça do meu membro à sua boca e então... minha visão escureceu. Era quase como ouvir o barulho de um pedaço de ferro em brasa se chocando contra um reservatório de água fresca. Em outras palavras, sucumbi ao alívio oferecido por ela. Sakura tinha uma boquinha pequena, como uma boneca, daquelas de porcelana. Ela era toda pequena. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ah não, ela sabia. Ela sabia e fazia muito bem. Realizava a pressão exata contra o meu latejar, irradiando o calor do centro para as extremidades do meu corpo, em espirais, relaxando meus músculos previamente tensionados. Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa, sentindo sua língua passear pela extensão do meu membro até alcançar a linha de separação dele com os testículos.

Um som rouco e baixo se esvaiu dos meus lábios enquanto ela trabalhava ali, subindo até a metade, descendo, e tornando a subir até inserir novamente em sua boca. Minha mão agarrou a dela e incentivou o trabalho de seu punho na minha ereção num movimento ritmado.

\- Sua boca é tão gostosa... – declarei.

\- É...? – murmurou em resposta.

\- Hmm... você sabe que sim. – afirmei depois de reprimir um gemido iminente. – Vou querer sentir ela mais vezes em outras partes do meu corpo que não somente contra a minha própria.

E então ela se ergueu na minha frente, depois de uma forte sugada na cabeça inchada do meu pau, e se pôs a terminando de tirar sua roupa.

\- Bom saber que agora temos carta branca para isso, Sasuke-kun.

Agora eu provava do meu próprio gosto pela perspectiva dela. Ainda assim, ela continuava com sua nuance suave e doce de sempre... o único doce que não me enjoava. Tomei seus lábios com violência, forçando minha língua, explorando o céu da boca dela, roubando e devolvendo-lhe traços de saliva misturados em ecstasy. Suas mãos encaixaram com firmeza nos meus ombros e rodopiamos rápido, caindo novamente na mesa. Sem que interrompêssemos o beijo árduo, ela empurrava meu corpo ao centro da superfície de madeira, subindo novamente pelo meu corpo, ardilosa e caçadora como uma leoa, e eu agora era a sua presa.

Marcava rastros de fogo pela pele dela com minhas digitais, em arranhados variados na pele clara, e ela não deixava por menos. Ardia... ardia da mesma forma que pulsava os traçados, e nada mais me importava. Eu carregava aquelas marcas pelo meu tórax, abdômen e, não... ela não iria parar. Seguiu seus desenhos pela minha pélvis até minhas coxas, as linhas finas e carmim, no mesmo tom que agora eram seus lábios. E eu agora mordia o meu próprio controlando na tentativa desesperada de controlar minha respiração.

\- Quero você, Sasuke-kun... – ronronou ela, com aquele sorriso travesso.

\- É...?

\- Quero sentir você... – e se ajoelhou na minha frente, erguendo o corpo – todinho... – e vi suas mãos trilharem o caminho do seu pescoço fino, passando pelo vale de seus seios e descendo até que seus dedos tocasse a ponta de seu clitóris – AHHH... Sasuke...

Observava tudo estupefato. Ela estava se tocando na minha frente. Pra mim.

Minha mão agarrou com urgência um de seus seios livres, e novamente gemeu. Um gemido sincronizado com um novo latejar no meu pau.

\- Eu quero foder você, Sakura... – provoquei num tom rouco e abafado, erguendo meu corpo e encaixando o lóbulo da orelha dela entre meus dentes. – Eu vou foder você toda... – a outra mão esmagando uma de suas nádegas e puxando seu corpo para encaixar no meu. – Vou acabar com você, garota!

As unhas dela novamente fizeram marcas, agora nos meus ombros. Ela arqueou o lindo corpo para trás, e eu aproveitei a exposição para abocanhar novamente um seio. Arisca como um felino, ela enrolou as mechas da minha nuca entre seus dedos pressionava o ponto, levando meu tesão nos limites.

\- Merda, Sakura. Eu tenho que te foder agora! – A mão na nádega a atingiu um novo e audível tapa. Eu não seria o único a carregar as marcas do ato proibido. Em seguida, ambas as mãos se encontraram na sua cintura curvilínea e a puxaram para se sentar em meu colo.

Sexo no sexo.

Pulsação com pulsação.

Ela também estava pulsando.

E assim senti pela primeira vez, sem roupas, sem nada, sua vagina acariciar diretamente meu membro. Os fluidos lambuzando ele enquanto ela rebolava discretamente. Eu só ía esperar um sinal... o último sinal dela...

... e ele veio!

\- Vai... dentro de mim... agora.

Foi no tempo de uma trovoada que eu ergui minuciosamente o corpo esguio e posicionei com uma mão livre o meu membro na entrada da cavidade dela. E não fui eu quem empurrei.

Sakura deslizou seu corpo, sentando em meu pau lentamente, nos torturando. E eu permiti que ela ditasse o ritmo inicial para que se sentisse confortável. Não chegou nem na metade e pareceu querer reerguer o tronco e sair, mas prendi sua cintura.

\- Shh... calma... senta no meu pau...

Ela pareceu relaxar ou se excitar mais, não sei, mas não protestou mais e ainda atreveu uma pequena deslizada com ele dentro dela. Era quente, extremamente agradável e apertado. Ia expandindo muito pouco conforme eu rompia a barreira dela...

Adeus...

Inocência...

Novas trilhas vermelhas surgindo na minha pele, feitas por ela e suas unhas perigosas...

\- Caralho, baby... você é tão... apertada... – não tive a intensão que ela ouvisse, mas ela o fez.

\- Tá me rasgando, Sasuke...

Arranhei com meus dentes a curva do pescoço dela, mas mãos subindo da cintura dela e espalmando em suas costas, abraçando-a.

\- Eu sei... vai passar...

E com uma ajuda de minhas mãos em seus ombros, forcei seu tronco para baixo, introduzindo toda extensão do membro nela.

Adeus...

Já era.

Ela urrou... misto de dor e prazer, porque eu sei que ela sentiu...

O corpo dela estava empinado numa reação a dor iminente... mantive uma mão em seu ombro, prendendo-a naquele nível, peito com peito, a outra deslizou livremente até seu traseiro redondo e macio, amaciando a carne. E então ela relaxou, num gemido sexy ao pé do meu ouvido. Ergui vagamente meu quadril pra cima e ganhei um novo, e antes que eu repetisse o ato, ela o fez.

Sentou. E de novo... lenta e pesadamente, nos fazendo arfar de desejo. Rocei meus lábios pelas maçãs de seu rosto, corpos suando e tremendo pelo esforço de controlar o tesão e reter o ápice. E o corpo de Sakura começou a cadenciar as cavalgadas no meu colo. Gemidos se misturavam a cada investida, que agora não viam apenas da pequena. Eu projetava meus quadris pra cima, acertando com vontade o máximo de sua abertura, e em resposta ela me dava seus melhores gemidos e a visão erótica de seus seios saltando à minha frente.

\- Você é tão gostosa... – beijei seu ombro enquanto ela subia e descia, me vendo tentado a tomar um seio em minha boca.

-Sasuke-kun... –ela reclamou.

-Tá gostoso assim? – encaixei o bico rijo na ponta da minha língua e então abocanhei, sugando-o forte e avido pra responder nela as mesmas sensações que ela me dava.

\- Arh...

Os dois corpos estavam salpicados de suor, enquanto mantínhamos o ritmo, e pude sentir o cansaço começar a se apoderar dela. Não pretendia leva-la à exaustão antes de saciar ambos. Com delicadeza e sem me retirar de dentro de seu sexo, inverti as posições, deixando-a deitada na mesa e agora dominando por completo.

Ela travou suas pernas nas laterais do meu corpo, enquanto eu me afundava em sua carne, o mais fundo que podia. Escorregava, deslizava no acetinado de sua intimidade. Ela devolvia, me prendendo com mais força entre as pernas.

\- Mais rápido, Sasuke-kun...

Atendi o pedido, aumentando a velocidade das investidas , acertando vez ou outra na empolgação o seu útero.

Quente...

Macio...

Doce...

Sakura...

E então eu senti. Numa pressão nova e certeira em meu pau, ela se fechava, comprimia o mesmo, expirando gemidos mais fortes e altos enquanto o corpo formava um arco. Ela gozou.

Ela.

Gozou.

Pra mim.

\- PORRA SAKURA!

Me perdi em tamanha luxuria e arrematei os movimentos mais rápido que pude, aproveitando de seu deleite para alcançar o meu. Não foi difícil. Questão de três ou quatro segundos e o ambiente inteiro parece girar. Só captava a pressão que ela exercia em mim e seus gemidos e o meu próprio ápice me acometer. Os jatos do meu sêmen preencheram rapidamente a cavidade dela e então, fui abraçado por uma sensação morna de alívio e saciedade.

Preenchidos. Ambos preenchidos.

\- Sasuke-kun... – ela começou algum tempo depois, acariciando ternamente meus cabelos, a voz arrastada.

\- Hmm...

\- Temos que nos vestir... cinco minutos para acabar o castigo.

Ergui meu tronco e vi o relógio grande acima da porta da sala. Ela tinha razão. Levantei da mesa e a ajudei a se sentar. Tudo se seguiu em silêncio. E antes que o sinal tocasse, libertando-nos da detenção, já estávamos vestidos e retornando às nossas carteiras.

\- Êpa! – Olhei para trás e a vi correr de volta para a mesa com uma das bolinhas de papel que ela estava atirando mais cedo. Ela abriu porcamente a folha e tratou de limpar uma mancha esbranquiçada, próximo ao centro da superfície, com aquele sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

O sinal da nossa mais nova arte. Sorri com gosto enquanto pensamentos sórdidos atravessavam minha mente. Quando a mesma acabou de limpar e descartou o papel ao cesto, estendi-lhe uma mão que a mesma não considerou deixar de aceitar.

\- Vam...

\- UCHIHA E HARUNO! – os nomes foram pronunciados de forma arrogante pela inspetora da escola. Viramos nossos rostos prontamente para a porta, onde ela permanecia parada em pose imponente. – Espero que dessa vez vocês tenham aprendido a lição. Se houver próxima, é suspenção e vocês só voltam a entrar nessa instituição após uma reunião da direção com seus pais.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha em escarnio. Se ela soubesse a merda que acabamos de aprontar...

\- AGORA VAZEM DAQUI JÁ! OS DOIS! – berrou, indicando a saída da sala.

Vi Sakura sorrir enquanto reverenciava teatralmente a velha na nossa frente e reprimi uma gargalhada, enquanto saiamos lado a lado da sala, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Afinal de contas, não havia, não é?!

.

.

.

**Continua.**

**Notas Finais**

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Depois de pouco mais de 1 mês, olha o Ato II aí, gente! Sei que demorei, eu disse que o capítulo tava pronto mas, eu perdi o arquivo! x_x Tive que reescrever tudo de novo e, poxa... eu sou muito, mas muito chata com isso. E eu só consigo escrever quando estou sozinha em casa e minha mãe tava em casa essas ultimas semanas então... nheeee... não fluía. Agora com o tempo frio e chuvoso, tchan dããã! E pra piorar quando estava reescrevendo fiquei com dúvida se apimentava ou deixava mais insosso o clima. Enfim, ficou assim. Tive medo de errar na mão. Espero mesmo não decepcionar ninguém com esse hentai. T_T

Quanto ao Ato III: bem, fica a critério de vocês. Eu tenho os próximos passos estruturados em mente para esses dois asfadjeeeenhos. Eles ainda devem aprontar mais algumas asfadezas mas isso depende única e exclusivamente de vocês.

"Ah Myagarah, como eu faço para ver mais asfadezas?"

Ora, simples. Deixa review. *chantagista* Sério gente. Deixa review, porque assim vocês me ajudam na minha insegurança. Se acharam o capítulo fraco, se acham que posso tacar óleo de massagem corporal neles ou devo fazer um jantar a luz de velas... :v (se bem que no meu desenvolver, esqueçam o jantar a luz de velas. HUE!) Mas enfim, me digam o que acharam. Eu não quis nem revisar antes de postar porque se não ia achar tudo uma titica de hipogrifo e ía deletar o arquivo! u_u'

Então... Já sabem: Ato III só depende de vocês. Votem através das reviews e se quiserem pedir algo, sugerir... tudo lá também! S2

Beijos com gloss de cereja! :3


End file.
